dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Deck
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zuo Ci *'Advanced Skill:' Sacrifice - Lowers your stats and slowly drains your health. In exchange the stats of the other allied players are increased and their health slowly regenerates. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 can be a fire orb (single press) or an ice orb (double press) * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E1: Thrust E6: Fan 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' Use C5 as a ranged attack. Like the Great Club or Twin Rods, this is more of a ranged attack rather than an all round attack. Also, all the charge attacks have a good range on them aside from C2, making it good to keep your distance. Using Sacrifice will make it advisable for you keep away from direct combat, because you will not only be weakened, but you will slowly lose health. C5 -> Stun -> Musou (Attack x2) Moon -> Stun -> Musou (Attack x2) Fan (First attack) -> Cancel into musou JC -> C2 or Musou Another good thing is to set the enemy on fire, via Fans first attack or Jump Charge and then use C2 to juggle the enemy. It doesn't have elemental activation, but it does juggle very well. Mainly for COM enemies who can't jump out of attacks. 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: A good troop killer and it has elemental activation making it good for supporting allies. Keeping pressure on the enemy. Pierce: The Super Armor properties as well as the innate freezing abilities of this emblem make it very good for Confront. However, without an ice orb the freezing chances on this are quite low, so you can sometimes interrupt your teammates with this attack and ruin their combos. It is okay for killing troops, however it takes so long to finish it that it is not that good for defeat. Crescent: Even though it has Super Armor this move has a slow start up, allowing enemies to easily avoid or block it. Make sure you use this from a safe distance with allied support if facing multiple enemies. Moon: It has Super Armor and Stuns. Using it and then using your musou with Attack x2 on the enemy while they are stunned will deal lots of damage to them. Unlike Pierce, as long as the lightning bolts come down, even if you get interrupted the lightning will still hit the enemy as a counter attack. Also unlike Pierce, Moon has a sure chance of stunning the enemy. Fan: One of the few emblems in the game that can have two different elemental effects. The first attack will put the enemy on fire, while the second attack has elemental activation. As the first attack launches them straight into the air, if you are fast enough you can cancel into the musou to hit them while they are on fire. Some people find using Wind Orb with this attack work well for the second part. Eclipse: A good emblem that covers a large range. However it can be jumped over and the recovery on this attack is quite long. Allowing you to be easily punished if people see it coming. Despite the fact that it has Super Armor, it's no use if people have so much time to pummel you. It is not good for defeat either, because it scatters enemies away. However, in large groups it can be a good surprise attack and it launches enemies for a good while. So using it with a Fire Orb will deal a good amount of Fire damage. 'PvP/Confront' The Cursed Deck has a wide array of moves that are useful and the reach of its normal attacks are larger than most weapons. However, in exchange, the defense and life stats on the weapon are very low. One of the lowest in the game making you a glass cannon. The C3, C4, and C5 as well as many emblems are all very good attacks. However, the recovery on them are quite long so keep a good distance when you perform these attacks. The musou attack of the Cursed Deck is very powerful, however the range for getting people caught in it is quite short. Make sure that when you use it you are sure to hit the enemy. Hitting a stunned enemy or a frozen enemy is the best way to use the musou. Opponents who wear Granite Belts can get out of your musou though. The length of the musou attack seems to increase by 4 hits for every 70 musou points. So, if you do not have enough musou boosting gear, items, or battle bonus from a general, you won't receive any benefit for tempering musou from 2 to 3. The C5 of the Cursed Deck is similar to the Twin Rods C5 attack. It has range and the motion damage value on the attack is 17 and it has elemental activation. Using the C5 with a Blitz Orb and then using an Attack x2 buffed musou on the enemy while they are stunned will deal lots of damage to most enemies. For opponents who wear Granite Belts, just use two C5s in a row on them. Additionally you can also use the Moon emblem to stun an enemy and follow it up with a musou with Attack x2. The running speed of the Cursed Deck is average. So when opponents are chasing you having Pierce or Moon on emblem 1 will slow them down. The Super Armor on these emblems will nullify their normal attacks and allow you to stun or freeze them. Of course, good opponents will just musou you to make sure you die for sure. Category:Weapon